


Joyful Pain

by idongludoh



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Anger, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Self-Esteem Issues, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idongludoh/pseuds/idongludoh
Summary: Obe is tired of feeling small





	Joyful Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Dance Ville Ficcers' Group exercise

It wasn't the first time they had pointed at Obe and called him short. He had spent his entire life that way. It affected everything he did, everything he said... the way he thought about himself.

But as he stood there that morning, listening to his co-workers giggle about the fact that Obe needed thier help to reach the top cabinet, something in him snapped.

He swiftly grabbed a pair of pliers he had, earlier, left lying on his desk earlier and attacked, feeling a sense of satisfaction when his co-worker screamed out in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
